


A Very Bad Man

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Underwear, Eobarry, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Season 1, Underwear, don't be afraid to touch your meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Eobard Thawne knows that he is a very bad man.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	A Very Bad Man

**Author's Note:**

> Waves to my fellow EoBarry shippers. It's been a while, I know, but Kyele and I have been talking about Eobarry a bit and she gently suggested that I might do MMOM this year (it's been a while), and tossed a few Eobarry prompts my way. 
> 
> This isn't one of them. My brain went somewhere else.
> 
> A few things about me and MMOM. I have a prompt list that I'm going to try to stick to if I'm going to do all 31 days of the challenge (I've done it three times before, but it's been a while). And I'm going to try to keep the fills to 300 words. Which is something I really need to do get back to - I used to be the past master at 300 word fills, but lately, I've been writing fics that don't seem to get out of the opening arc until I'm around 30k or so. 
> 
> Not all of the fics will be for The Flash and they will all be separate entries, despite their brevity.
> 
> Oh, also, I know some people believe that The Flash has six seasons, but that's a lie. It was cancelled during the last commercial break of the last episode of Season Two. A pity, I know.

Eobard Thawne knows he’s a very bad man. It’s not that he’s a time-traveling murderer who had engineered a major industrial disaster for the sole purpose of creating his arch-enemy. Or that he’s put himself into a position of trusted affection with said enemy with the intention of destroying him.

Those are trivial sins, mere stepping stones on the path to the trip home. 

No, Eobard Thawne is a bad man because he is a thief, not of lives or souls or reputation. But of dirty underwear.

Even in the twenty-second century, stealing dirty underwear is deeply frowned upon, and when he was the handsome blond scion of a prominent Central City family, a scientist of sterling reputation, he would have been disgusted, too.

But technically, he’s not even a Thawne anymore - he wears another man’s face and bears another man’s DNA - and anyone who might call him by his real name won’t be born for another hundred years, so he doesn’t give a damn about his reputation.

It is late and STAR Labs is empty this evening. Eobard has sent everyone home with the promise that he’ll call in the team if any metahuman activity shows up on the monitors. He supposes that he can set the monitor to ping him in his quarters if something happens, and he guesses that he’ll call in Barry and Cisco and Caitlin to deal with it, but right now, all he’s interested in doing is stripping down and getting horizontal on the couch in his office and masturbating into Barry Allen’s sweaty jockstrap.

While he dreams of fucking The Flash until the boy cries out for mercy. Bending that beautiful lithe body over his wheelchair and pounding into that perfect ass, slapping it until it’s as red as that damn suit.

__

FIN


End file.
